


Corrupt

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: "Sometimes the happiest of endings can be found in the most tragic of tales."An AU story of Lahabrea and Thancred that takes place during ARR. Heavy ARR spoilers and minor ShB spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story follows lore a lot, I also took tons of liberties. A majority of this story takes place in ARR but there are also ShB spoilers. You have been warned. 
> 
> Also I should state at the beginning that I do love Lalafells and wish no harm to them.

**Ul'dah - Five years after the Seventh Umbral Calamity **  
  
Lahabrea stared at the chocobo in disgust. How these annoying birds had become the prime source of transportation over the glorious horse he’d never understand. They were just feathered brained idiots. Sure they could fly but so could horses if you gave them wings- ah. People couldn’t do that anymore.

“Can I help you, sir?” A Lalafell asked cheerfully as he waddled on up. Another thing he hated about this world. Why Hydaelyn deemed these creatures to be an appropriate race he’d never understand. When his true god was reborn everyone would revert back to how they were before. Until then he’d play nice with these midgets.  
  
“No. Just looking,” He replied noting it was one of Teledji’s workers. Pity. He would have loved to punt the thing. Not that it would have gone very far in his current vessel. An average looking Midlander with short black hair. He was slightly taller than average but nothing to make him stand out. His job right now was to sow the seeds of chaos, not create it. That’s what the Garlean Empire was for.  
  
Deeming his job done for the day, he began making his way to the city’s exits. He glanced at stalls while he walked. A few had pieces that caught his attention for a moment. Primitive creations that were considered the height of beauty in this land. By his standards they were pathetic but he could always appreciate a fellow artist’s work. A few of them even seemed familiar to him. Maybe he had once worked with them long ago before the sundering.

He was almost at the city gates when he sensed a familiar aether pattern. Instantly he froze. It couldn’t be… Reaching out mentally, he tried to sense where it was coming from. The feeling was weak but close. Slowly he walked towards it. The feeling making memories he had long ago buried resurface.

*

_“Welcome back, Lahabrea,” The Amaurotian grinned as he bowed to the other. Once again he was in Lahabrea’s workshop. At this point it would be more odd for him not to be there. “Congratulations on being accepted into the Convocation of Fourteen.”_

_“That’s just a title.” Lahabrea waved it off a bit bashfully. Although he was proud of his title, it was odd to be called that by him. “Call me by name when we’re alone.”_  
  
“You don’t want me to praise your glorious title like everyone else?” The Amaurotian laughed as his moved to hug Lahabrea. He was quiet as he rested his head against the other’s. “I can sense that you’re tired. You should rest.”

_“I still have work to do,” Lahabrea noted earning a sigh of frustration from the Amaurotian. But soon he felt a warm aether flowing into him; slowly energizing him. “You don’t have to do that.”_

_“I want to,” Came the firm response of the Amaurotian. His voice took on a sly tone as he continued. “But there’s better ways to transfer aether like-“_

_“----- no!” _

_*_

Lahabrea shook the memory from his head. Their conversations were still clear but he couldn’t remember _his_name. At least he was able to block out that part of _him_. He had begun scowling to himself until he reached a building. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself as he opened the door. Behind it laid the source of the aether… and a bunch of drunkards. The source had led him to the tavern.  
  
He tried to hide his distaste at the scene before finding a corner to watch people in. Ordering a drink, he was content to people watch in silence. Unfortunately that quiet didn’t last long as a group of infernal Lalafells sat at the table next to his. None of them seemed to have ties to the Syndicate so if they went missing… Before he could continue his thought one of them leapt up and shouted across the tavern. “Hey, bard! Come join us!” Great now there would be more of them.

He glanced over to see how many Lalafells would be joining and felt himself go numb. A white haired Hyur was making his way over to the table. Their eyes met and the Hyur gave him a small wink before joining the Lalafells in their drinking. Looking away, he noticed his drink had arrived and instantly downed in. There was no mistaking it. That was definitely _his _aether signal.

“Mateus, the Corrupt,” Lahabrea muttered as he gritted his teeth. Shooting a glance at the table he noticed the sigils on the man’s neck and rolled his eyes. “And of course you’re an Archon. Ever the traitor.”

He had heard there was an Archon in the area as well as a new group following Louisoix’s footsteps. Considering their attempts to stop the Seventh Rejoining had succeeded, it would be dangerous not to keep an eye out for them. He stared at his empty glass as he thought about what to do. It would be easiest to just kill the Archon. But if he let him live he could learn more about what the group was plotting. Then they could stop them before another event like Phoenix happened. But feeling that aether made the killing option quite appealing…  
  
A glass was set on the table in front of him effectively drawing him out of his musing. “Saw you starring earlier and thought it was safe to buy you a drink,” The Hyur said with a smile. “Mind if I join you? The name’s Thancred.”

“Lambin,” Lahabrea gave his current alias as he took in the other. As a Hyur, Thancred was completely different than his Amaurotian self. It didn’t help he was also a fragment, less than 10% of his original self. And yet Lahabrea could still see similarities. Like a smile that reached his voice but if one looked hard they could see it was forced. It took a second but eventually he smiled back. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

“It’s nice to meet you. Please, have a seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why is Thancred Mateus?" Because Lahabrea was the scion of light and Mateus was the scion of darkness connected under Pisces. That piece of FF lore is what gave birth to this idea.
> 
> You're welcome to use ideas from this in your own works. Please comment or message me if you do. I would love to see how my work inspired you.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


	2. Give It Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with your ex is always awkward. Especially when they don't remember who you are. There's also a pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: Changed time to 5 years after the Calamity.

As Thancred took a seat, Lahabrea instantly regretted his offer. What was he supposed to talk about with this version of _him_? Now if this fragment was Garlean he could think of conversations but Eorzean? What did these savages even talk about? The only conversations he had had with them were business. He didn’t leisurely talk with these idiots.  
  
“I don’t remember seeing a person like you here before.” Thancred smiled as he started the conversation. He could sense a tenseness to the other but couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “What brings you to Ul’dah?”

“A person like me…?” Lahabrea repeated wondering what that was supposed to mean as he reached for his drink. “I’m here on business. Had an order of gysahl greens to deliver and now I’m taking a break before heading back.”  
  
“Tall, dark, and handsome,” Thancred replied with a wink. He laughed as he watched the other choke on his drink. “So, you’re a merchant or an importer?”  
  
Lahabrea coughed once more as he tried to clear the drink from his windpipe. He knew the other had been affection in his past life but flirting with a complete stranger. Unless he could sense the familiarity…? “Importer,” He said without thinking before noticing what was going on. Thancred’s actions were that of a confident flirt. His posture was relaxed and his attention was focused just on his target. However, his gaze was too concentrated. He was trying to figure out everything about Lahabrea. This wasn’t flirting. This was an interrogation.

“An importer,” The Scion repeated in awe. “You must deal with a lot cool things like gems or crystals.”  
  
Lahabrea just laughed. It was obvious what the other was asking. ‘_Are you the one providing the beast tribes with crystals_?’ He already had his backstory made. “Unfortunately, nothing as glamourous as that. I deal with animals which around here mostly means chocobos. I do get an order for something more exotic from the rich though. Although sometimes they want special collars with gems and crystals on them.”

There was a hint of disappointment that crossed Thancred’s eyes but he kept his smile up. “That’s fascinating! I hope you haven’t had any problems transporting your wares. Lately a lot of caravans have been attacked by bandits and beast tribes.”  
  
“So I’ve heard,” Lahabrea faked a sigh knowing exactly what the attacks were about. For him it was good news. It meant Ifrit would soon be summoned. “I—“  
  
“Mister Lambin!” A Lalafell called out as he hurried across the tavern towards their table. Lahabrea screamed internally at the creature but kept a straight face. “Thank goodness you didn’t leave yet. As a fellow merchant, I have to tell you it’s dangerous to be so modest.”  
  
Thancred looked between the two of them. “You know each other?”  
  
“I’m a supplier for his chocobos. He raises them for the races.”  
  
“And Mister Lambin is one of the best,” The Lalafell smiled proudly before looking distressed again. “Ah! But this isn’t the time for praise! You should have told me your cart had been attacked by the Amalj’aa. We can’t cover the cost of your lost merchandise but we’re happy to provide you a new cart for the one you lost.”  
  
And that got Thancred’s attention. “You were attacked by the Amalj’aa?”  
  
“Yes,” Lahabrea sighed as he felt rage boil inside him. He wanted to kill that Lalafell right now. “Luckily it was just an order of wheat for buffalos that was destroyed. I already contacted the buyer and they said they had enough to last them until I could provide a replacement shipment.”  
  
“The Amalj’aa attacked you over wheat…?” Thancred muttered softly.  
  
“Thank Nald’thal you’re okay. It would have been a shame to lose you after all these ten years of wonderful business,” The Lalafell sighed in relief before waving. “I’ll have some more work at the stables but come by before you leave. We have a cart ready for you to take.”  
  
“Thank-you,” Lahabrea said with a small nod of his head. A quick glance at Thancred showed the man was processing what he had just learned. “I’ll be by shortly. I really do have to get going soon.”  
  
The Lalafell waved good-bye before leaving the two alone. Lahabrea downed the rest of his glass and got ready to speak. However Thancred spoke first. “I’m guess you have to get going?”  
  
“…that’s correct. I should have left the city an hour ago but got distracted,” Lahabrea smiled politely. He wanted to get out of here now. “But I guess it’s not so bad. I met you and got a new cart.”  
  
Thancred nodded slowly. This time his smile was unreadable. “You must be a good business partner to get that for free. But it’s good to take breaks once in a while. Next time you come through here how about I buy you another drink?”  
  
“Isn’t it suppose to be dinner?” Lahabrea snorted.  
  
“Well if you insist,” Thancred grinned as the other quickly realized his mistake.  
  
“Wait. You’re flirting with me?”  
  
Thancred arched an eyebrow. “I thought the ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ bit gave that away. Ah, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We can just be drinking buddies.”  
  
“It takes more than that to make me uncomfortable.” Lahabrea shook his head as he thought ‘_you aether already makes me uncomfortable’. _But despite that he found himself answering, “I should be in town next week. I’ll see you here if I have time.”  
  
“I look forward to it,” Thancred grinned as he waved good-bye. Turning, he moved to make conversations with an older gentleman at the counter. Lahabrea watched him for a moment before leaving.  
  
“I still don’t understand you.”  
  
Lahabrea quickly made arrangements with the cart before finally exiting the city. He was late enough as it was. Half of him wanted to keep Gaius waiting a bit longer but the old man would probably burst a blood vessel. As amusing that would be he didn’t need Elidibus lecturing him about killing another useful pawn. This gave him an excuse to use his favorite toy.  
  
Pulling out a whistle, he gave it a short blow. Behind him he felt the aether split before a black unicorn passed through. “Good girl,” He smiled as he gently petted her purple mane. With a content sigh, he rested his head against hers. “You’re the only good thing about this world, Nightmare. Even if you were only a prototype…”  
  
*

_“Wow! What’s this?” The Amaurotian starred in shock at the black, four-legged creature in front of him. “Can I touch it?”_  
  
_“Of course,” Lahabrea grinned, happy at the reaction his creation got. Even if the other always praised his work, it still made him happy. “Just watch her back legs. She likes to kick.”_  
  
_The Amaurotian stroked her mane gently with a large smile on his face. “Is she still a horse? I think she’d like sugar cubes. Can I feed her a sugar cube? Does she have a name?”_  
  
_“One question at a time,” He laughed at the enthusiasm. That meant the other truly loved his work and not because he made it. “I’m thinking about calling it a unicorn. Basically, a horse but the horn allows her to use magic. Yes, you can. And… not yet. Do you have any ideas?”_  
  
_The Amaurotian starred at the unicorn for a minute. “Hmmm… Gil? Shooting Star? I want to name her something bright because of the horn but nothing matches her body…” He sighed dejected for a moment. “His red eyes make her look fierce. Like something from a nightmare…”_  
  
_The two exchanged a glance before both shouting, “Nightmare!”_

_“That’s perfect,” Lahabrea said before writing down some notes. “Mayhaps I should add some dream abilities to her. Have her be able to cross into the realm of dreams. She could fight off nightmares…”_  
  
_“I think you should add wings,” The Amaurotian chimed in as he stroked her back. “Make her able to fly like a bird!”_  
  
_Lahabrea shot the other a glare. “I am not making her like one of those annoying, feather brains. Besides, she can already fly thanks to her horn.”_  
  
_“Wow,” The Amaurotian replied in surprise. “You really thought of everything with her.”_  
  
_“…I still think you should add wings.”_  
  
_“I will never give her wings.”_  
  
*  
  
Lahabrea chuckled quietly to himself at the memory. In the end that begging had gotten to him and he had given another experiment wings. _He_ had been happy. The rest of the Convocation thought he was being silly but at the time that had made him happy. How stupid he had been back then.  
  
Scowling, he got on Nightmare a bit roughly. She let out an annoyed sound as he gave her a comforting pat. “I’m sorry, dear. I’m not angry at you.” He gave her a sugar cube before urging her forward. “I’ll feed you your favorite when we get to the Praetorium. Now let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lahabrea created all the ponies. Prove me wrong.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


	3. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I start writing Lahabrea like the dick he is in game. Plus Emet's here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: Corrected some spelling errors in previous chapters.

**The Praetorium – Nighttime **  
  
Night had fallen by the time Lahabrea had reached the Praetorium. The guards at the gate raised their weapons before more seasoned soldiers told them to lower their weapons. Pity. He had been hoping to teach the soldiers a lesson in respect so he could keep Gaius waiting longer.  
  
Glopping through the gates, he made his way to the main facility before dismounting. He pulled out a treat for Nightmare and gave her a gentle pat before letting her teleport away. Once she was out of sight his scowl instantly returned as he moved to enter the building. The walk to the elevator was shorter than the time it took to take it downward. As he descended further he began to sense a powerful aether source. A grin crossed his lips. Gaius had found it.  
  
The elevator doors opened and before he could take a step in, the imperial general was already turning to yell at him. “You’re late, Ascian. Why didn’t you just teleport here?”  
  
“My apologizes,” Lahabrea smiled mockingly with a curt bow. “As I’ve told you before certain vessels don’t hold up during the phasing. I assumed after my last attempt you didn’t want me to drop a mutilated corpse in front of you again?”  
  
“Enough of your games,” The general growled and Lahabrea could almost feel the glare from behind the helmet. “We found what you told us to. But it’s broken to pieces.”  
  
“That’s why you have scientist and crafters,” He grinned as he strolled passed Gaius towards the hall he sensed the pieces in. The feeling was a lot weaker than it should have been but it would be fine. “They can restore it to its former glory.”  
  
Opening the door, he stopped as he saw the damage. Pieces was an understatement. The weapon had been broken to bits. Exhaling slowly in annoyance, he continued inside to begin assessing the damage.  
  
“Your reaction doesn’t sound very promising.”  
  
“Quiet while I take inventory,” Lahabrea snapped as he mentally took note of all the pieces. “A new shell will definitely have to be made… That’ll need to be welded back together. Ugh of course that snapped. We’ll have to use magic users for that. That isn’t even a part of it. Mayhaps that weird purple haired scientist can help with this part…”  
  
After few minutes more of mumbling to himself, he finally stopped. “Is this it?”  
  
“Yes. We scour the area a hundred yalms around where we found the main pieces.”  
  
“The Heart is missing,” Lahabrea hissed out. “It’s useless without it.”  
  
“Can’t we just make a new one?”  
  
“The Heart of—” The Ascian paused. ‘The Heart of Sabik isn’t easily replaced. In the past it took a few decades to perfect and we had the Allagans. There’s no way it can be created in this time period.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Gaius gritted out as he turned on his radio. “Could it have been broken like the rest of this thing?”  
  
Lahabrea snorted. “Of course not. The Heart was built to last.”  
  
With a nod, Gaius turned his attention to the radio. “Have squadron theta resume the search tomorrow for the weapon’s parts. Also gather a group who are well versed in the markets, including black market and have in the briefing room at 8 sharp.”  
  
The voice gave a affirmative reply before the connection was cut. “As for you, check those merchants you’ve been playing around with. They could have stumbled across it.”  
  
“They haven’t,” Lahabrea replied with a frown. He wasn’t playing with them, he was working. “I can sense if it’s nearby. Especially the Heart. A lot of my magic went into creating it.”  
  
“That explains the ridiculous name.”  
  
The Ascian glared at him. “Says the Black Wolf. But no, I didn’t name it. He did… which does the explain the stupid name.”  
  
If Gaius was into gossip he’d inquire about that. However, he had papers to finish and didn’t give a crap. “When you’re done reminiscing, write up a description I can give my units to search with. And as soon as you can, I’ll need the plans on how to rebuild this mess.”  
  
Lahabrea shot him another glare as he nodded. “Your wish is my command.”  
  
Gaius left without another word leaving the Ascian alone with the broken weapon. He stared at a particularly large beside before kicking it in frustration. “Dammit, Emet-Selch. Damn you for destroying this weapon and damn you for naming that hunk of junk.  
  
  
*

_“Emet-Selch!” Lahabrea shouted as he teleported into the Fractal Continuum. There was no one about. He glared at the incomplete weapon towering over him and debated tearing it apart that second. However his eyes were drawn to a covered object. Pulling the sheet off, he found what he was looking for. “The Heart of Sabik…”_  
  
_ “How dare you name it after him.”_  
  
_ With an enraged yell he summoned a ball of energy and hurled it at the misshapen pod. It glowed for a moment before reverting back to normal. Not a scratch on it. Growling, he summoned more energy and began barraging the pod with multiple balls. It glowed and glowed but each time there wasn’t a scratch made._  
  
_ “Why won’t you break?” He shouted before calling forth a magical circle underneath the Heart. Focusing most of his magic, he created a massive explosion only where the annoying object was. With a satisfied smile he waited for the smoke to clear only to see the Heart still in one piece but now with a constant, faint glow. “How?!”_  
  
_ Someone began to clap behind him making him spin around. “Well done, Lahabrea,” Emet-Selch applauded as he walked up to the Heart. “I was worried we wouldn’t find a strong enough power source to boot it up but you played your part perfectly.”_  
  
_ “What…?”_  
  
_ “I said, you played your part perfectly.” Emet-Selch smiled as he examined the Heart. “Elidibus and I already pour our magic into it but something was missing. I thought your hatred might be enough to trigger a reaction and I was right!”_  
  
_ Lahabrea stared at the other in disbelief. “You named it after him just so I would try get mad at it?”_  
  
_ “Yes. You really do have to get over him. How many millenniums has it been now?”_  
  
_ “**I **need to get over him?” Lahabrea nearly yelled before willing himself to keep a cool head. “He betrayed me and then died before I could kill him myself.”_  
  
_ “Yes, yes. And then Sabik became then Mateus the Corrupt because you were such a baby and couldn’t say his name.” Emet-Selch yawned as he began to look over some data. “But I guess those messed up emotions served a great purpose in the end. Mayhaps now you can move on.”_  
  
_ Lahabrea bared his teeth at the other. “My messed-up emotions? Move on? As if you’re one to talk. I was fine until you pulled this stunt. I’m not the one trapped. I’m not creating puppets of my dead lover because I can’t move o—“_  
  
_ Emet-Selch’s hand was wrapped tightly around Lahabrea’s throat. His light-hearted smile was gone; replaced by something much colder. “Watch your tongue, boy. You may be have survived the sundering but you’re still a speck to me and Elidibus. Know your place.”_  
  
_ He shoved Lahabrea who almost fell backwards as he stumbled. Instead he quickly regained his balance. Glaring, he gave a curt bow. “My apologizes, Emet-Selch.”_  
  
*  
  
Lahabrea scowled at the memory. Even in the last 5000 years they still treated him like a subordinate just because he was younger. It was finally time to show them that he was capable like them. There would be no Astral Era. The Eight Calamity would come before the world could know peace again.  
  
**Meanwhile in Ul’dah**  
  
Thancred frowned as he searched through the last records he could find. Everything about Lambin checked out. But even as he found nothing wrong with the man, he couldn’t shake the feeling there was something there. He put away the folder with a sigh before slipping out the window.  
  
As he made his way back to his home he thought about all he knew about Lambin. First, was that the man seemed suspicious. He couldn’t explain why. Lambin just was. Secondly, he was pretty attractive. Thancred normally preferred women but something about the man piqued his interest. And third, it felt like they had met before but he couldn’t place where. 

“Mayhaps Y’shtola was right,” Thancred muttered to himself as he entered his apartment. “I’ll never have a solid relationship because I distrust anyone I have real feelings for.”  
  
“…I should give him a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tossed in an Emet-Selch/WoL idea I had in there. Maybe one day I'll write a one shot for it.
> 
> Also new chapters will be updated every Sunday by 5:00pm PST! If I don't post, please yell at me.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


	4. Receiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people like to give things and I have to edit out sexual things so the rating doesn't change to above a T. Explicit stories are planned as one shots.   
Also I wrote this in an airport and I'm tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Death and sexual themes in this chapter.

**The Praetorium – Six days later**

Lahabrea sipped his coffee as he watched the soldiers going about their business. Most of his plans had been taken care of but there were a few loose ends. Those could be fixed later. For now he just wanted to leave. The scientists here were starting to get on his nerves. How dare they talk to him as if he was less intelligent than them. They should have been praising him for the knowledge he had blessed them with.  
  
“Lahabrea, sir,” A voice called from behind him. Turning around he saw it was that weird, purple haired scientist. Aulus gave a small bow before continuing. “I have been called to Ala Mhigo by his highness, Zenos yae Galvus.”  
  
“So you won’t be able to finish the part,” Lahabrea replied with a frown. Wonderful. One of the few he could stand and he was leaving. That meant no more good coffee either.  
  
The scientist nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. I have finished the plans though. I’ve wrote them all out here.” He handed a bunch of papers to the other. Lahabrea took them and began to flip through them in interest. “It’s not a final design but it would get the job done in theory.”  
  
“This wouldn’t hold up when fully activated,” The Ascian mumbled as he pulled out one of the pieces of paper. “However this section right here… What made you decide to use Ivalician steel?”  
  
“Ivalician steel has traces of magicite in it making it suitable to channel large amounts of aether. At least in theory…” Aulus added cautiously. He had been warned that Lahabrea was one to watch out for but so far, he hadn’t had any problems. But it was always nerve-wrecking to tell superiors that things wouldn’t work out. “It hasn’t been tested on a project of this scaled.”  
  
“Interesting,” Lahabrea smirked to himself causing the scientist to sigh in relief. “I’ll keep that in mind. Are you still working on your resonance project?”  
  
Aulus blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected the other to know of that. “Y-yes. That’s why I’m being called to Ala Mhigo. Lord Zenos wishes to sponsor my research.”  
  
That caused Lahabrea to arch an eyebrow. He didn’t know the Prince had anything on his brain other than swords… Did Emet-Selch switch bodies? No. He said he was going to sleep for a while and he never did like switching bodies. “That’s certainly a turn of events. When are you leaving?”  
  
“In three days time.”  
  
‘Perfect. I’ll send you a storage device with aetheric data taken from some residents in Ul’dah. It should help your research. Make sure you don’t forget it.”  
  
Aulus looked at him in shock. “That’s… thank-you, sir!” He exclaimed before bowing lowly. “I’ll put the data to good use.”  
  
“I know you will,” Lahabrea said with a wave of his hand. “Consider it thanks for the drafts and coffee.”  
  
That made Aulus pause. So that’s where his coffee was going. Good think he didn’t drug the pot like he had been planning. “…I’ll leave you a bag of beans before I go.”  
  
“Don’t bother. I’m heading out shortly once I make sure the others don’t screw everything off.” Without bothering to say good-bye, he turned to finish preparations leaving Aulus to celebrate the thought of his prize alone.  
  
It was a miracle Lahabrea didn’t kill the research the team however he did finally terrify them into submission. Scientists had too big of egos. Luckily he was never like that. Now that they were humbled they were actually listening to him. He relayed the information and showed the plans he had made along with the ones Aulus had come up with. It’d take a bit but the team had an idea of how to rebuild Ultima with their current resources.  
  
Leaving to them to their science, he went to check on the rest of the Praetorium. The Empire was slowly advancing around Eorzea. Next time they fought it’d be a win for Garlemald. With Ultima on their side, there’s no way they could lose.  
  
Satisfied with everything, he decided it was time to head back to Ul’dah. Pulling out his whistle, he called forth Nightmare. Maybe it was time for a new vessal. The lack of teleporting was certainly annoinyg. But playing with the Syndicate was fun. Plus he had gained his new plaything from this vessal. Thancred. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought about how he was going to make the fragment of Mateus pay.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  
  
**Ul’dah – Nighttime **  
  
Lahabrea road to the edge of the city before getting off Nightmare. He gave her a treat before entering the city. It was quieter than the day but the nightlife was still lively. Doing his best to avoid people, he made his way to the inn when he spotted Thancred. He froze as he debated if he should approach the man or leave him be. His choice was made as Hyur came up to talk to the rogue.  
  
The Hyur was certainly friendly. Wrapping an arm around Thancred waist, he whispered something into the rogue’s ear that made him laugh. Lahabrea watched the two enter the inn together in silence. So Mateus still craved touch. “Just a pathetic as always,” He scoffed to himself before heading to get a drink.  
  
*  
  
_“Lahabrea~” The Amaurotian hummed as he wrapped his arms around. A loving gesture he did often while he was still Sabik and not the traitor Mateus. “You’re overworking yourself again.”  
  
“I need to get this done,” He huffed but he relaxed into the hold. His work may have been exhausting but little moments like this gave him the strength to continue. _  
  
_Sabik smiled as he nudged the other’s hood out of the way so he could kiss his cheek. “You need a break,” he whispered lowly into the other’s ear before nipping at it. “I could help.”  
  
Lahabrea’s breath hitched at the pleasant feeling but shook his head. “I don’t know how you can crave sex this much. It’s ridiculous.”_  
  
_“Because it feels good. I don’t see you how you can’t enjoy it,” Sabik grumbled while kissing along the other’s jawline. His aether reaching out as he tried to be tempting. “So come on. It’ll be good for you. Especially if you’re on the receiving end~” _  
  
_ “I’m never going to be on the receiving end,” Lahabrea snorted but finally turned around. He met his lover’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Alright. One round. And I don’t have time for cuddling.”_  
  
_ “That’s what you always say,” Sabik grinned as he gave the other a quick kiss before pulling him along towards the bedroom. “Mayhaps one day you’ll change your mind about positions. You know, you’re the first one who I’ve ever taken.”_  
  
_ Lahabrea smirked at that. “And I plan to be the only one.”_  
  
_ “You will be.”_  
  
*  
  
Lahabrea downed his glass at the memory. He wondered if the fragment still remembered that promise subconsciously. Then again, Mateus had betrayed them so it wouldn’t be a surprise if that promise was also a lie. Glancing at the inn, he got up and headed towards it. A quick peak wouldn’t hurt.  
  
As he arrived he saw the Hyur leaving. He hadn’t been drinking that long so that was a surprise. That improved his mood slightly. That meant their night had ended shortly. Pleased with this information, he was about to leave when he heard the Hyur calling someone on a linkpearl.  
  
“Hey, I’m free now,” He said as he walked away from the inn. “Tonight’s conquest? I’m already done with him. Now that was a good piece of ass.”  
  
Lahabrea stopped at that. So they had done it. Mateus was no longer his nor did he have any desire for him to be. But something about the stranger’s statement made him angry.  
  
“Yeah. The rumors were true. He definitely enjoys someone warming his bed. Doesn’t matter if he’s top or bottom. He’ll take it like a champ.”  
  
Lahabrea gritted his teeth as he listened. How dare Mateus lower himself like that.  
  
“What? Nah. Ain’t nobody got time for that. Cuddling is overrated. I just took what I wanted and left. He’ll get over it.”  
  
Lahabrea turned and began to follow the man. He was completely absorbed with his conversation that he didn’t notice he was being followed. After a few more minutes, he hung up and looked around. “Now where am I?”  
  
“Good evening, sir,” Lahabrea smiled, instantly grabbing the stranger’s attention. “Do you know the Syndicate?”  
  
“Those rich assholes? Of course not. You’d have to be-“  
  
His words were cut off as pain blossomed in his chest. Looking down, he stared at the knife in shock before looking up at the man before him.  
  
“What a shame. That would have been the only thing to save you.” Lahabrea’s smile grew as he pulled out the knife. The man stumbled back before falling to the ground. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to call out for help. “Pity I don’t have time to play with you. I’ve been wanting a way to vent my frustration.”  
  
The Ascian watched as the man bled out before taking his leave. That calmed him a bit but he was still annoyed. Returning to the inn, he followed the aether trail to Thancred’s room. With a wave of his hand he was able to view the inside. Thancred was currently in bed looking like he was having a fitful sleep. Watching a moment, Lahabrea muttered a spell and tossed it into the room. Instantly the rogue appeared to relax.  
  
“Sleep well, traitor. Your hell starts tomorrow,” He muttered. His revenge was his. He wouldn’t allow anyone else to participate in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of Aulus. There was a point to that... maybe not in this work but it's important for an idea I had. At the very least we need more Aulus.
> 
> Early because I'll be in the skies when it's time to post this.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


	5. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and good things can happen while drunk. Like summoning Primals or kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made while flying over the ocean. Corrections will be done later.

**Ul’dah – Morning**  
  
A mugging. That’s what the guards called the murder that happened the night before. An unlucky man who was a victim of circumstance. Thancred didn’t believe that though. He had pickpocketed enough to know when someone was stealing. All the signs pointed to a murder and the body looted later.  
  
But the question was why. If it had been an ordinary stranger than he wouldn’t blink an eye. However, he had known the man and the timing was suspicious. The man was a dick but he doubted anyone had serious motive to kill him. That left the suspicion on Thancred side. Had this been a warning? If so he wished they left a note. It was hard to understand this without one.  
  
With a sigh he began to walk away from the alley way towards the more crowded parts of the city. He was going to have to be more careful until he knew for sure if the murder was or wasn’t a threat. Maybe he could ask one of the scions for help.  
  
Lost in his musing, he almost ran into someone. “Sor- Lambin?” He questioned in surprise as he saw the familiar man. “What a coincidence running into you. Why are you here?”  
  
“I said I would be back in a week,” Lahabrea smiled tiredly before pointing back to a pile of bags. “I need to delivery these to around Ul’dah. Supposedly I have a helper.”  
  
“Oh? When are they suppose to show up?”  
  
“About an hour ago.”  
  
Thancred groaned at that. “There could be a number of reasons why but if he’s that late, he’s probably not coming.”  
  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” Lahabrea sighed as he looked at the bags. He hated doing manual labor like this. “This is going to be a long day.”  
  
“Then it’s a good thing I’m free.” Thancred grinned as he picked up a bag. He staggered slightly at the weight. “This is… chocobo feed? I didn’t realize it was this heavy.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Lahabrea said while he silently cheered his good fortune. “I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself.  
  
The Scion shook his head as he grabbed another bag. This time he didn’t stagger. “I was just caught by surprise. This is actually pretty easy for me to carry. Where’s this going?”  
  
“Lolorito’s manor,” Lahabrea replied causing Thancred to think. While Lolorito wasn’t the most innocent Lalafell, that wasn’t the worse person he could serve. “Then Teledji’s and a few others that recently came into wealth. Lord Lolorito’s order is about double of everyone’s combined.”  
  
“He must have a lot of chocobos to feed…” Thancred chuckled as he carried the bags to the cart. They appeared to be feed and nothing else. “How did you end up servicing Lolorito?”  
  
Lahabrea shrugged. “Hard work and perseverance? I’m not entirely sure myself. He heard good things and hired me.” A small pause. “Honestly I was afraid he’d make me smuggle something. I haven’t heard the best of things about him but so far he’s been generous and honest.”  
  
Thancred nodded. “A small, bad deed can outweigh a thousand good deed,” He said, trying to sound smart as he was almost finished with loading the cart. “But Lolorito has more than one small, bad deed. Be careful around him, alright?”  
  
“I will,” The Ascian smiled. Of course he was going to be careful. He always was. “Did you see any Thavnairian onions in those bags?”  
  
Looking through the couple remaining bags, the Scion shook his head. “No. But there is some premium gyashl greens.”  
  
Lahabrea wrote that down with a scowl. Although this wasn’t his real job, he was annoyed when people couldn’t do things right. “I told them I needed onions, not greens. Too late now. I’ll get them tomorrow. I’ll be back shortly. Can you watch the cart?”  
  
“Of course.” Thancred waved as Lahabrea went to talk to the supplier. Loading the last of the bags in, he began to examine the rest of the cart. There didn’t appear to be any hidden compartments. It was just a normal cart.  
  
Frowning, he jumped up into the driver’s seat and looked around. There wasn’t anything of note there either. He flipped through some papers but all the sales looked to be in order. However, a couple of shipments didn’t appear right. He wasn’t a merchant but they appeared to be too small for what was given. He’d ask someone later. For now, he put the papers back, hopped down, and leaned against the cart as if he had been waiting the whole time.  
  
“Sorry for the wait,” Lahabrea said as he returned. “Thanks for your help. I’d pay you but I don’t really have gil on me until after I make the deliveries.”  
  
Thancred shook his head with smile. “It’s quite alright. I’m happy to help.” He winked. “You could buy me a drink tonight. If you’re free.”  
  
The Ascian made a show of looking like he was thinking about it. “I suppose a couple of drinks would be good compensation for the trouble. I’ll look forward to tonight then.”  
  
“It’s a date then,” Thancred grinned with a bow. “Be careful of thieves. I doubt they’d touch your chocobo feed but their stick fingers like gil.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lahabrea responded while rolling his eyes. With a wave, he parted ways with Thancred and made his way to the first place. He almost wished he had invited the Scion to join him but he couldn’t be there for certain transactions. Maybe next time would be safe.  
  
**Lolorito’s Manor – Midday **

“Magitek in exchange for crystals?” Lolorito repeated. “An interesting offer. But why do you want the crystals?”  
  
“For an experiment,” Lahabrea explained. “A friend from the alchemist guild is working on new way to transport items further and faster than ever. I want to help with that.”  
  
“Or you’re trying to summon a primal.”  
  
Both of them we’re silent at the accusation. Lolorito waited patiently for an answer which the other was quick to give. “A Primal? After Bahamut I don’t think we need any more Primals on this world.”  
  
“And yet I have heard large sources of crystal have gone missing and the beast tribes are beginning to become more active. We have finally rebuilt Ul’dah to a livable place for everyone. I’m not about to allow another summoning to ruin that.”  
  
Lahabrea clenched his jaw as he bowed. “I understand your concern but it’s not like that. This is all for—“  
  
“Lambin, I know you don’t mean to do anything stupid but… you’re being stupid. I will not be selling you those crystals.” Lolorito ended with a tone that meant this conversation wasn’t open for debate. However, he did add, “If your friend really needs those crystals, tell him to visit me with plans in hand.”  
  
“Yes, Lord Lolorito,” Lahabrea gave another bow of respect. Lolorito was a calculating one so it was easy to forget he actually cared about Ul’dah more than gold sometimes. “I’ll tell him that.”  
  
“And I trust you’ll be smart enough to not ask Teledji for the crystals. We all know he’ll make a mess of that.”  
  
The Ascian resisted the urge to smirk. “Of course not. Everyone knows he’s always plotting.”  
  
-  
  
“You need more crystals for an experiment to transport products faster?” Teledji’s eyes widened at the request. If he had that technology then he could… yes. There were many things he could do with that. He could take control of the Syndicate with that power.  
  
“All help will be greatly apricated.” Lahabrea bowed to hide his smirk. This was almost too easy. “Ah but Lolorito was worried about the recent talk of Primals. I understand if you don’t want to incur suspicion…”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know. You’ll get them from an anonymous source.”  
  
Too easy indeed.  
  
  
**Ul’dah: The Quicksand – Evening**  
  
Lahabrea made his way back to the tavern once all his errands were done. It had been a productive day. With the crystals he had received from Teledji and the merchants he found, the Amalj’aa could summon Ifrit soon. They would need to find the Heart of Sabik before then in order to make it work.  
  
Sitting at the bar, he mulled over the plans. So far everything was going smoothly. There were no more Warriors of Light interfering like they had 5 years ago. The Scions on the other hand… He’d have to ask Thancred when he arrived. And it was just his luck that the rogue appeared just then.  
  
“You know you could have ordered something before I arrived,” Thancred grinned as he took a seat next to the other. “Something on your mind?”  
  
Time to pry for information. “Actually yes…” He nodded while trying to sound worried. “Lolorito was worried about Primals being summoned. Do you think something’s going to happen soon?”  
  
“Mayhaps…” Thancred muttered before waving the bartender over. “But if something does happen, I think we’ll be fine.”  
  
“Do you have a plan?”  
  
“I have the Warrior of Light.”  
  
Lahabrea froze at that. “You have the… but they disappeared during the calamity. They’re back now?”  
  
Thancred nodded. “I think so. They’re not the same as the heroes back then but I think they’re the real deal.”  
  
“That’s great,” The Ascian replied as his thoughts went wild. With the Warrior of Light returning, this meant that all his plans might be destroyed. He’d have to watch them carefully. Maybe he could join the Scions for a bit. He quickly scratched that idea. It would be weird for Lambin to join. He’d have to possess someone in the group to do that.  
  
“What’ll you two have?” The bartender finally made it to them. Too busy with his thoughts Lahabrea instantly answered.  
  
“I’ll have a glass of red wine and he’ll have a Ishgardian Mule.:  
  
Thancred arched an eyebrow at him as the bartender went to mix the drinks. “Confidence is a good thing but I hate vodka.”  
  
Lahabrea could kick himself at his carelessness. “Huh… You seem the type to enjoy that drink. How about you try it and then let me know?”  
  
“I’ll try it but no promises,” Thancred chuckled as he waited for the drinks. When his arrived, he stayed at it for a moment. “And what happens if I don’t like it? Do I get a compensation?”  
  
“It’s a free drink,” Lahabrea snorted. “Just drink it and tell me what you think.”  
  
“Alright…”

* 

_“Lahabrea! You have to try this!” Sabik called from the kitchen. With a sigh, Lahabrea got up to see what all the commotion was. “Here. Drink this.”_  
  
_ The taller looked at the bottles on the table. “Did you put vodka in this? You hate vodka.”_  
  
_ “Yes, I do. But it taste great with the gingered beer.” Sabik was smiling widely as he held out the drink. Unable to say no, Lahabrea took the drink and gave it a sip._  
  
_ “I taste the lime. It’s… not bad. I prefer wine though.”_  
  
_ “You can finish that glass then. I’ll make another drink,” Sabik hummed as he began to pour more drinks together. That’s when Lahabrea noticed the slight swaying._  
  
_ “Are you already drunk?” He questioned with a look of disbelief. “I know you’re a lightweight but you’re not that big of one.”_  
  
_ “I had a couple of messed up ones. Best not to waste alcohol,” Sabik giggled. The drink he was pouring slipped from his hand but Lahabrea caught it before it could fall._  
  
_ “You are an idiot sometimes,” Lahabrea couldn’t help but chuckle as well before leaning in to kiss Sabik once. “Let me mix the drinks. I’m sure I can make this better than you.”_  
  
_ “Alright~”_  
  
*  
  
Thancred took a tentative sip before taking a larger sip. “This… is actually pretty good,” he stated as he began to actually drink it. “You have a good eye for this. Could you guess food?”  
  
“I could try sometime.” Lahabrea smirked as he took a sip of his wine. Sabik had been a picky eater. That challenge would be hard to do.  
  
“Great,” The Scion replied while downing the rest of his drink. He motioned to the bartender for another before turning back to Lahabrea. “So how was your day? Were you able to make all your deliveries?”  
  
“Yes, but it was tiring,” Lahabrea sighed before explaining his day. Of course, he left out the bits about the crystal. “What about you?”  
  
“Well…I might have found the Warrior of Light…” Thancred started as he stared at his third glass. Finally, he was going to give some information. “And that’s about it.”  
  
“That’s about it?” The Ascian starred at him in disbelief. That couldn’t be all. Thancred was obviously hiding something. The best way to get someone to talk was to get them drunk. Noticing the third glass was getting a little empty, he motioned for the bartender to bring another drink over when he was stopped. “You don’t want another? It’s alright. It’s thanks for earlier.”  
  
“No. I have to meet with someone later though,” Thancred explained causing Lahabrea to frown. He wanted to gain information tonight. The Scion saw the frown and chuckled as he interpreted wrong. “I’ll be here tomorrow as well. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Why would I be-“ Lahabrea’s words were cut off as Thancred’s lips met his own. It was a simple kiss but the Scion pulled back with a sheepish grin.  
  
“Sorry. I just felt the need to do that.”  
  
“You’re fine,” Lahabrea managed to say in his shock. “You’re drunk.”  
  
Thancred waved his hand as he grinned. “A little tipsy but not drunk. And since you’re not yelling at me for the kiss, can I do it again later?”  
  
Lahabrea rolled his eyes. “Mayhaps when you’re sober.”  
  
“I can wait,” Thancred replied before standing. “And with that said, I hope she doesn’t murder me for being tipsy. Good-night, Lambin. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Good-night, Thancred,” Lahabrea waved good-bye before looking at his drink. After a moment he lifted his fingers to his lips. They still tingled from the kiss.  
  
He wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to use ideas from this in your own works. Please comment or message me if you do. I would love to see how my work inspired you.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


	6. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sloppy when fire is involved.

**Outskirts of Ul'dah – A few days later…**  
  
Lahabrea and Thancred had met a few times in passing but they were both too busy to actively talk to each other. And yet they interacted a lot. Lahabrea would make plans and Thancred would throw a wrench into the works. Of course, the Ascian was the only one who knew that. The Scion was blissfully unaware of his presence in all this thanks to the mask he now wore for business and additional help…  
  
Unfortunately, that help wasn’t the most reliable.  
  
“You failed… because of an adventurer?” Lahabrea questioned feeling another headache coming on. If Ungust hadn’t been so useful, he’d be dead right now. “Adventurers are nobodies. How did they ruin it?”  
  
The Hyur rolled his eyes dismissively. “Some sort of weird magic trick. I was trying to do business and they butted in by _seeing_I was lying.” Lahabrea’s frown grew at that. “They were confident they were right and that confidence spread to the people.”  
  
“The Echo,” Lahabrea muttered to himself. Good thing he had resorted to wearing the mask again. If the Warrior of Light was progressing that fast with their abilities, their plans could be ruined. He’d have to inform Elidibus- No. He could handle this on his own. “How are the Amalj’aa doing?”  
  
“The plan’s going great.” Ungust grinned, looking a lot more animated now that he could brag. “We came across a few snags with the Brass Blades but everything worked out better in the end. They bent to Ifrit’s will. Soon the god will be reborn.”  
  
Lahabrea smirked at that. Finally some good news. “Perfect. Lets see if the sprout can withstand a primal. I’ll contact you later with the next shipment details.”  
  
As he turned to leave, Ungust coughed and held out his hand. With an annoyed sighed, He threw a pouch of gil at the Hyur. Ungust snatched it and with a wave, headed off into the opposite direction. “You best enjoy that gil while you can. I doubt you’ll be alive much longer.”  
  
**Ul'dah – A couple more days later…**  
  
Lahabrea was ready to punt a Lalafell. They were too cute and evil for his liking. If one was going to be evil, they should actually look evil. Like Lolorito. But was he actually evil…?  
  
He began to mull over that thought when he heard shouting coming from the gates. Curious he wandered over to see Thancred shouting at the guards. He watched them converse before running over to the rogue. “What happened?”  
  
“The Amalj’aa are summoning Ifrit,” Thancred gritted out as he watched the Brass Blade slowly assemble. They were being too slow for his liking. “Hurry up! We have to get there before the Primal is summoned!”  
  
Lahabrea feigned surprise at the news. “W-what? But how…? If they manage to summon him what will happen to Ul’dah.”  
  
The Scion shot him a reassuring smile but his eyes couldn’t hide his worry from the other. “There’s someone there that can help. If they do summon Ifrit, my friend will stop him.”  
  
“What a relief,” Lahabrea sighed as he concealed his excitement. That spout didn’t stand a chance against a real primal. He watched Thancred explain the situation to the guard and took a step back as they readied to leave. “Be careful, okay?”  
  
Thancred looked at him in surprise and Lahabrea wanted to kick himself for saying something stupid again. However, the rogue’s face quickly softens. “I will. We should be back by tonight… meet me at the Quicksand?”  
  
“Sure,” Lahabrea replied, a small smile on his lips. He watched Thancred leave with the Brass Blades before finding an empty ally way. If the Warrior of Light was going to die, he wanted to be there for it.  
  
He focused his thoughts on the Amalj’aa camp. Darkness encircled his body as he saw the location in his mind. A cliff overlooking the Bowl of Embers would do nicely. Releasing the magic, the darkness consumed him as he was teleported to that spot.  
  
When the darkness released him, he fell to his knees breathing hard. This body wasn’t suited for teleportation. He struggled to get to his feet as he saw fire raging in the area below. The summoning was starting. With a smirk, he stumbled to the edge to watch the show.  
  
Ifrit was… smaller than he should have been. Lahabrea’s eye twitched slightly at the incompetence of the summoning but he reassured himself it would be fine. It was just one adventurer and- he squinted at the area below. There were four of them now. He folded his arms as he scowled. This wasn’t part of the plan but it was still manageable.  
  
The battle began and he watched with mild interest. The band of adventures were fairly weak. They struggled to dodge the fire and the lancer even got knocked out. He laughed as the conjurer raised them. This was prime entertainment.  
  
Then the nail appeared. He arched an eyebrow at it but it didn’t seem to do anything. The adventurers also ignored it as they continued their assult on Ifrit. Suddenly the nail disappeared and the Primal jumped into the middle. The air burned as he readied his ultimate attack. They were finished.  
  
But suddenly everything seemed to bend. Lahabrea blinked as it felt like the world turned upside down. Looking back down he saw the adventures still fighting except for the lancer. The conjurer raised them and they continued to fight until the nail appeared.  
  
“This is…” He muttered as the adventurers attacked the nail this time. “The echo. They changed the future.”  
  
He watched as they destroyed the nail. This time when Ifrit jumped into the middle, he didn’t have enough aether drawn to destroy them. Instead the adventurers continued to chip away at his health until the Primal was defeated.  
  
“Impossible!” Lahabrea shouted, his voice covered by the sound of the Amalj’aa. The resulting chaos increased as Thancred appeared. The rogue glanced in his direction but before he could get a good look, the Ascian was already teleporting back to Ul’dah.  
  
“How… could they…” He gasped before coughing up blood. This body was reaching it’s limit. He’d have to start preparing a new vessel. But it’d be hard to find someone in a useful position like Lambin had been. No one payed enough attention to him to notice the change.  
  
Suddenly he smiled. He knew the perfect vessel. Laughing to himself, he made his way to the Quicksand. Who knew Mateus would be useful like this?  
  
As he reached the Quicksand, he composed himself so he didn’t look like a crazy man laughing to himself. The bar was half full but it was abuzz with talk of the Primal. He frowned slightly as he remembered he should report to Elidibus but… he’d do that tomorrow. Taking a seat in the corner, he waited for the rogue to appear.  
  
A couple of hours passed and Lahabrea was forced to talk to mostly Lalafells. He was about ready to storm out when a sellsword named Ilberd stopped by for a friendly chat as he waited for his friend. Lahabrea could sense the darkness in his heart even if the man put up an honest façade. Especially when Raubahn was mentioned.  
  
Ilberd was a tempting vessel but patience was a virtue. He recommended the sellsword talk to Teledji about work and bid him safe travels. It would be a treat to see what those two would come up with. Another hour passed and finally Thancred arrived.  
  
“Ah, you’re still here,” Thancred smiled warmly as he took a seat at the table. The bar was starting to empty due to the late hour. “Apologizes for the wait. There was a lot of clean-up to do. The Brass Blades have a lot cut out for them.”  
  
“I’m just glad you’re alright. What happened?” Lahabrea asked with an innocent curiosity. Thancred explained the events everything that happened including the events that happened after he had teleported away. “The Warrior of Light and his friends are certainly strong! It’s a blessing we have them.”  
  
‘Yes,” Thancred sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Lahabrea waved for the bartender to bring them drinks. “Thanks. I could use a drink after today.”  
  
The Ascian shot him a knowing smile as their drinks came. “I can imagine. You work really hard… doing whatever it is you do. Protect the people? How can you go so far for them?”  
  
The Scion was quiet as he took a long drink. “For those we have lost, for those we can yet save,” he said quietly. Lahabrea recognized that line. It was a line that people said before they ruined everything he worked for.  
  
“A good motto to live by…” Lahabrea nodded as he took a sip of his own drink. “You’re a good man.”  
  
That caused a slight blush to appear on Thancred’s cheeks. “Not really. I’m pretty average. Maybe even less so.”  
  
“Well I think you’re amazing,” Lahabrea leaned in close with a smile. It was amazing how familiar this was. It was almost like that one time…  
  
*  
  
_“I’m terrible at this,” Sabik muttered as Lahabrea insisted he try again. Raising his hands, he focused on the object of his creation. _  
  
_“I believe in you,” Lahabrea said as he moved in close to the other. Touching his arm, he guided him through the process. “Remember, see the object clearly in your head first. Once you got a clear picture, release your magic.”_  
  
_With a deep breath Sabik focused. He focused hard and then released his magic all at once. The air warped and on the ground clattered ordinary knives. “It’s official. I’m terrible.”_  
  
_“Well I think you’re amazing,” Lahabrea smiled as he picked up the blades a brought them close. “You didn’t get the details but they’re incredibly sharp. You did well.”_  
  
_“You think so?” Sabik smiled bashfully as he looked down for a moment. “Hey, Lahabrea. May I…”_  
  
*  
  
Thancred looked away for a moment before looking back at Lahabrea. “Hey, Lambin…” He started before chuckling to himself. “Gods, usually I just go for it.”  
  
“Go for it?” The Ascian repeated almost disappointed as the subject appeared to have changed.  
  
“Yeah, but I feel like asking you first,” Thancred smiled before starting again. “May I kiss you?”  
  
Lahabrea froze and said the first thing that came to mind. “You already did without asking.”  
  
Thancred laughed. “Then may I kiss you properly this time?” He asked as he leaned in close. His hand cupped Lahabrea’s face as he slowly moved forward. Seeing no sign of repulsion or pulling away, he pressed their lips together. This time it wasn’t so simple of a kiss. Lahabrea kissed back, his soul remembered exactly how the other enjoyed it. After a minute the two broke apart. Both of them were blushing and their breathing faster than normal.  
  
“That was… wow,” Thancred broke the silence first as he looked at Lahabrea longingly. He smiled at the other and received a smile in return. The Ascian knew exactly what the Scion wanted and now he was willing to give it.  
  
“Would you like to come to my room tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a one shot coming up for this story. Stay tuned for it. It'll definitely turn up the heat.
> 
> You're welcome to use ideas from this in your own works. Please comment or message me if you do. I would love to see how my work inspired you.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


End file.
